Is There No Way?
by thewriterstory
Summary: After some time, Skipper finally meets Hans and sees what a fiend his ex-friend had turned into. Will they ever be able to patch up? Not movie verse as the penguins didn't meet when they were younger. (need to have watched some TV episodes) No romance, no slash, little violence, no 'weird' words


(Not movie verse as the penguins didn't meet when they were younger).

Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.

* * *

 _ **Is There No Way?**_

 ** _After some time, Skipper finally meets Hans and sees what a fiend his ex-friend had turned into. Will they ever be able to patch up?_**

* * *

"Skipper's log: it's 2049. No humans in sight. No potential crime scenes, targets or hotspots. Looks like this zoo is threat-free after all." The captain narrated to himself as he conducted his first recon in the new zoo he had been transferred to that evening.

It wasn't too many months ago that Skipper was chased out of yet another country - Denmark. First Antarctica and then that. In fact if his math was correct, it would be 15 months. About one and a quarter of years?

After the Denmark fiasco and his split with a certain puffin, Skipper had once again fled in search of a new life, now as a common zoo animal disguised within a bustling city. However sometimes there were problems that arose within his zoo that caused him to be transferred or kicked out.

"That's unusual. It cannot be…" Skipper suddenly mused aloud after spotting a white and rainbow blotch heading towards the zookeepers' office.

After a moment of thought, he flipped over and belly slid to the above location, deciding to investigate.

Skipper narrowed his eyes. He saw red. It morphed into something worse. The fire, the map, the fish fight that ended his past life.

A puffin stood before the bulky office computer, typing something away. With another click, the picture of Skipper appeared and the puffin read in intently.

"Hans!" Skipper bellowed.

Said puffin jolted and immediately shut down the computer, right before being tackled to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" The penguin asked incredulously.

"This is my home for years. What are you doing here!" The one with the thick Danish accent pushed the other off and dusted himself.

"You live here?"

"Not to worry, _old chum,_ since you have mysteriously arrived at the same residence, I will be leaving tomorrow."

"I need to talk-"

"I don't have time for petty conversation-"

"wait!-"

Out of nowhere Hans retrieved a mackerel and pointed it as if it were his weapon.

"Forget that you saw anyone and I won't report you to the Danishes." He threatened.

"I did nothing wrong."

"You ruined everything Skipper. My life, you completely ruined it!" He yelled.

Skipper remained silent for a while.

"Hans, you did tell lies about me to Commander-"

"Enough of _your_ lies!" Hans charged, using the fish in a sword-like manner and nearly striking his opponent, but Skipper had already acquired his own mackerel fish and defended himself.

"What has gotten into you?!" Skipper made his own offensive moves, and the two battled fiercely with their tools.

"I will have revenge for what you did to me, Skipper!"

"We can put what you did behind us, Hans. It was the past! Oof-" Hans exerted much more force and threw the shorter animal into the wall.

"What you did is unforgivable, penguin."

"Hans, listen to me. Before that incident, we were actually _friends_ , put that 'incident' out of your mind and stop the fish fighting!" Skipper replied, very much irritated.

"I do not know you. You are certainly not a friend of mine. Would you have left me alone with the guards if you actually are a friend?"

"Hans, that is a big misunderstanding!" _And it was you who betrayed me!_

"I would not like a friendship with you, thank you very much."

"Don't you remember our training days?" Skipper pressed.

"I remember nothing about you. You are a backstabbing, selfish, thief and a liar!"

With each word he increased the magnitude of his attacks, eventually throwing Skipper head-first into the door of the office.

"When the time is right, I will get my revenge Skipper. You will pay for blackening my name and banishing me from Denmark!"

'You weren't the only banished one.' Skipper muttered weakly.

Ending his first evil villain monologue, the puffin jumped onto the window ledge and bid farewell to his now-sworn-enemy.

"Huh?" Skipper became confused due to his sudden hurry to leave and return to his habitat. The door then opened, narrowly missing Skipper and an angry brunette walked in.

"What happened in here?" She shrieked, which was then Skipper realized how trashed the office was due to his and Hans' tussle.

"You!" Skipper was roughly picked up by the zookeeper lady.

"When your last keeper said you are a hard-to-handle one, I didn't think you would be this mischievous. Look at all the damage!" She scolded him and started making her way to the penguin habitat.

Skipper looked down at the ground ashamed at his behavior and performance. 'It is your fault Hans, all of this. I gave you a second chance for the big mistake _you_ made, not me. Hmph, how foolish I was to think you would actually come to your senses.'

'No more, this will not happen anymore. I'm done being nice to you.'

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this one! I'm in the middle of exams week but I had some spare time (3 hours) to do this. A few years ago my friend and I fell out because of something and that was the start and most significant part of my horrible friendship history. I keep thinking about it, decided to write about this :P**

 **Also, this takes place before the team is formed and after he is kicked out of Denmark. The episode, Huffin and Puffin, in which Hans "tried to befriend" Skipper follows after this one-shot, so this explains why Skipper was so fed up with Hans but was pressured by his zoo mates to make the decision he didn't want to.**

 **Sad friendship story? *sheepish smile* I did my best. Sorry for long AN. I will update LB ASAP (mostly typed already :)**

 _-thewriterstory  
12/5/15_


End file.
